Will
by QueenOfStalkers
Summary: Will is pissed, Tris is sad, Christina is mean and Four is Four. What happened? And what is Will hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey platypuses! Missed you ;) lol XD ummm yeah if you read the summary you know this is a Tris/Will story... yeah. If you guys haven't noticed I don't write a whole lot of Fourtris, but I do ship them! I honestly find it more fun to read and write other ships in fanfiction :). So yeah. I don't own Divergent and all that so bleh, here we go! Also no war! and slight AU**

**Will's POV**

I leave the dining hall pissed. Christina went crazy when Four came up to hug Tris. Four and Tris weren't even together, just good friends. I could feel the, I don't know, energy? Well they seemed to be comfortable around each other, like, like well really good friends. Couples radiate different vibes. Christina exploded however saying Tris was a cheater and used Four to get her spot at number 1. She even said Tris deserved to be factionless. I couldn't believe it, I had thought I'd fallen for her when I'd kissed her by the train tracks but no, I couldn't live with her if she was like that. I hear Four coming after me, probably to scold me for hitting Christina. Yeah I know, I hit a girl. I was already going to hell. I feel him clap a hand on my shoulder and stop whip round and stare at him dead in the eyes.

"What the hell was that Will? You just left Tris there to deal with Christina. I'll bet you weren't even going to console her for losing her best friend were you?" Four says returning my gaze.

"Get off me. I'm pissed and just want to find somewhere quiet to calm down." I tell him and try to walk away. Go ahead in underline try because Four grabbed my collar, yanked me back and spun me around.

"Look, Tris is probably my closest friend and I want her happy. She needs to know that you still care about her. Tris has no idea why you just did that and right now she is crying in the dorms. Why? Because she is confused, I want to help her and she wants you." Four says this all without raising his voice and keeping a calm demeanor.

"Why me? You are her closest friend too ya know. I can see the way you two act around each other, like bestfriends like how I used to act around." I stop myself. I almost said her name again. I had to hold back a wave of grief. _She's dead. _I tell myself. _She died 3 years ago, it's not your fault either. _

"Who?" Four asked me and I shook my head. "Fine, just go back to her and let her know you are there for her, kay?" I nod and make my way towards the dorms. I walk in to see her crying on my bunk.

"Hey." Tris mumbles. "I think I got mascara on your pillow." I walk over to her and sit down next to her. I wrap her in my arms and she collapsed sobbing into my chest.

"Shhhh, it's okay." I say and stroke her hair.

"Why did she do that. Christina was my best friend not counting Four." Tris sobs out and I just keep stroking her head. I suddenly remember when I was in a similar situation, a different girl, different circumstances but same stroking, sobbing and shushing. Before long I have began humming the old song, her favorite. "What are you humming?" Tris asks me.

"An old, old song. It's called Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh." I finish the song and look down to find Tris asleep. I smile and put her under the covers, tuck her in and kiss her forehead good night. I look up to see Christina in the doorway. "What do you want?" I ask her and fold my arms over my chest.

"Excuse me? You are the one with cheater, anyways I thought you were my boyfriend." Christina says and glares at me.

"I stopped being your boyfriend when you exploded at Tris. She earned her spot at number 1." I say and give her an equally mean glare. She huffs.

"No she didn't! I will bet anything that she was sleeping with Four to get her spot." Christina gives me a look. I roll my eyes and grab the spare blanket at the of my bed and snag a the pillow from the spare bunk. I set them up on the floor and lay down on them, I fall asleep for about 4, everyone else is asleep and I groan. As always, up at 1:00 a.m. and won't be able to sleep for at least 2 hours.

"Hey, can't sleep?" I hear Tris say. I look over at her, even with bedhead she looks pretty.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I ask and she shakes her head. Tris laughs a bit. "What's funny?"

"Your hair!" I reach up to my nightstand and open the drawer to pull out my mirror. "You keep a mirror, in your nightstand?" I nod and examine my self. Jeez I have bad bedhead.

"You hungry?" I ask her and she nods. I pull out my stash of sweets. Tris' eyes widen at the sight of laffy taffy, dum dums, sprees, gummy bears and other candies.

"Holy Hannah Will! That is a lot of candy!" Tris exclaim and I nod.

"Mind if I sit up there with you?" I ask she pats a spot in front of her. She pulls her legs into a criss-cross position and sit in front of her and dump the entire bag of candy in front of her. "Ladies first. Pick." Tris grabs the bag of gummy bear.

"Ha!" She says and I frown at her, gummy bears were my favorite and she knew it. I grab her favorite, York Peppermint Patties.

"Ha to you too." Tris glares at me.

"Trade?" She asks me, I nod seriously and take my bag of gummy bears. Soon she has the YPPs, the Dum Dums and Laffy Taffy. I have the Gummy Bears, the Sprees and the bag of Mini Snickers. We eat about half our candy before Tris declares that she'll puke if she eats any more. Now we are hyped up on sugar we decide to wander the Pit and explore.

The Pit is eerie when it's empty. Everything dark and yet it was beautiful, Tris held my hand the whole time. Soon we end up back in the room we first saw, the one with the giant net. Tris drags me on to it and starts jumping. "Come on! Or are you a pansycake?" I laugh and join her on the net. We jump like small children for awhile until I collapse on the net, Tris flops down next to me.

"That was fun!" I declare and Tris laughs.

"Yup!" Tris agrees, popping the p.

**Should I continue this? Review your answer! I'd less than 3 it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make Will a full blown story! Woo! lol This chapter what happens the next day and more mysterious mentions of "her" who is Will hiding?** **And why is he hiding it? Also Peter is going to be a much cooler dude. He didn't try to murder Tris, he didn't stab out Edward's eye, he is still a bit cocky and arrogant but I sorta, kinda, maybe made him nicer?**

**Will POV**

I wake up in the net I jumped into to start my life in Dauntless, with the girl I liked from the start. "Mornin' Will!" Tris says cheerfully, she is laid out next to me, turned on her side grinning mischievously.

"Why are you grinning like that? Did you draw a mustache on my face?" I ask her and reach for the mirror I kept in my pocket. Tris sees it and makes a face.

"Image conscious are we Will?" Tris asks me and to answer my question I looked in the mirror and saw she had put rubber bands in my hair in the shape of a mohawk!

"Tris! Really?" I glared at her and she giggled even more making me feel butterflies in my stomach. I think back to a time very similar to this one, not in Dauntless but in Erudite, with her. _Damn it Will! You are doing it again! She's gone, get over her. But remember it wasn't your fault._ I feel my logical side saying to me. _It was all my damn fault what happened to her._ I think, my negative side. I shake my head and slap on a smile that doesn't feel to forced since Tris is with me.

"Yerp! You look funny!" Tris giggles again and I join her in laughter. But more thoughts of her and what happened to her creeped in. Tris noticed my sudden decline in mood. "What's up Will?"

"Nothing." I say and turn cold. Everything that happened to her flashed into my mind and I felt tears spark up. Tris was so much like her, same beauty, similar personalities, same size they could of been twins. Except Tris was much braver than her, and more selfless.

"Will, whatever it is, tell me." Tris placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and I feel a tear fall. "What's wrong?" Tris' voice is gentle and soothing. I let it fold around me like a warm blanket. Tris wraps me in her arms and it's my turn to cry on her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it here." I say but really I didn't want to talk about it anywhere. But Tris deserved to know.

"Okay, later then. I think we can make it back to the dorms before anyone is up if we leave now." Tris says and I nod wipe a few tears away and stand up. Tris holds my hand the whole way back, before we enter I pull out the rubber bands. Tris gives my hand a squeeze before we enter. There is one person awake and sitting up on their bunk, Peter.

"Did you two sneak out last night?" Peter asks us and I nod. "I won't squeal if you give me the candy." Peter looks over towards the pile of candy I forgot to put away.

"Fine." I toss the candy into the large plastic bag and throw it at him.

"Thanks! I blew all my money on clothes so I never bought any sweets! Did you hear we don't get paid until 2 weeks after we start our jobs." As usual Peter being a chatterbox.'

"Whatever man." I walk over to my bunk and grab a set of clothes, a towel and my toiletries. I head straight to the showers and take an icy cold one. A cold shower always helped me clear my mind. I come out and everyone is just waking up. Tris had done the same thing I did showered first thing.

"Hey Will!" I hear Tris say as I exit. Tris is sitting on her bed trying to get all the knots out of her hair.

"Morning Tris." I mumble and grab my comb and run it through my hair a couple times and pull out my mirror to do the fine tuning. I hear Tris snicker behind me.

"UG! I HATE morning people!" I hear Molly say. I turn to glare at her.

"Shouldn't you be factionless?" I ask her still glaring. She rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you hear? The kid in 10th place committed suicide last night, I'm still Dauntless." Molly sneered.

"So, the only way you could be Dauntless, was if someone died?" I asked her raising an eyebrow, Molly glared at me and flopped back down on her bunk. Peter had split away from Molly and Drew after Drew had stabbed Edward in the eye. I hated Molly and Drew, but Drew was gone now.

"That is one of the worst ways to get into a faction." Tris says still working on a rather large knot at the back of her head.

"Shut up, _Stiff! _At least I didn't get my spot by sleeping with, Four." Molly snorted and Tris stopped frozen. Slowly she put down the hair brush, and slowly she got up and stalked her way over to Molly.

"Say that again." Tris stated very slowly.

"What? That you slept with Four to get your rank? Or that you are a _Stiff_, _Stiff_." Molly sneered again and Tris hit her solidly in the nose. Blood gushed from it and Molly shrieked and leaped to her feet. "YOU DID NOT JUST HIT ME!" Molly bellowed.

"I think I just did." Tris declared, everyone stood watching. Tris then kicked Molly so hard she collapsed on the ground. "Don't mess with me Molly Atwood, or you'll regret it." Tris sauntered back to her spot and continued brushing her hair. Peter held Molly back as she tried to get Tris. I walked over to Tris and sat down next to her.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, kay?" I asked her. Tris laughed and the atmosphere in the room lifted. Soon everyone was joking a laughing and no one even noticed Drew silently leave forever.

**End of chapter 2! Like it? Review it! Don't like it? Review it! I accept flames kay! Don't be afraid to go OMG YOU ARE AN AWFUL WRITER AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN H-E DOUBLE HOCKEY STICK! kay? **


	3. Chapter 3

**More clues on who the hell Will is hiding! Woo! Also I saw no one going OMG YOu are such an awful writer! And quite frankly I'm shocked... Then again I am under the impression that I am the worlds worst writer ever so yeah. Also I have a question for you guys to answer with a review, What do/did you want to be when you grow up? Seriously I want to know how many of us want to be writers too. I can't be alone in this dream, at school I was the "weird" kid who wanted to be an author. I have wanted to since 2nd grade when my teacher gave us a picture and told us to write about it for 30 minutes then read our writings to the class. Also last year my Kansas History teacher gives out awards at the end of the year. Basically she watches us (not creepily) and figures out what we like and what we want to be, and if you are a big sports fan and a good student you might get the MVP award, I got the first ever William Allen White award XD! I let her read one of my original stories and she freakin loved it! That's right guys I don't just write fanfics. Okay now it's time for me to shut up and get on with this XD **

**Will's POV**

Tris and I eat breakfast with her other friends Uriah, Lynn and Marlene, who also believed she earned her spot at number 1. Peter also joined us, and it turns out he is a pretty cool guy. Cocky and arrogant at times but still. "Wanna come hang out at my brother's place tonight?" Uriah asked. Tris looked at me silently asking me the same question. I nodded and she turned to Uriah and said.

"Yeah! Love to!" Lynn looked at us and cocked an eyebrow. Lynn gave me a look as if to say, I want answers. I sent her a look to say, why and if you really do later.

"So what jobs are you guys going to pick? I want Leader in Training." Uriah says again and looks around the table.

"I want Faction Ambassador and train initiates." Tris answers and turns to me.

"I think I'll be tattoo artist. And Tris, before you say anything. I went and got myself a tattoo about 2 weeks ago. And yes I am actually a very good artist." I say and turn to Lynn.

"I'm going to work at Dauntless News Station as the new anchor they need since, Martha, killed herself." I stared at her and Marlene asked what everyone was thinking.

"You? A reporter? That doesn't seem like your sort of thing." Marlene gave her a puzzled look and Lynn burst out laughing.

"You guys really thought I wanted to be a news anchor?! Wow, I'm going to fight for entertainment. After all I did get first in stage 1."

"No I did. I beat you remember?" Uriah corrects her and Lynn scowls.

"You friggin cheated!" Lynn exclaims. Uriah laughs and Marlene recommends we get on with our lives. "Peter, what are you going to do?"

"I am going to also be a faction ambassador." Peter says and turns to Marlene.

"Well, I am going to be a surgeon in the infirmary. After all I was in all the advanced classes normally reserved for Erudite, and I got straight As' in them." Marlene smiled.

"You were the scary, smart Dauntless girl in my Pre-Calc. class in 7th grade?!" I ask eyes wide and Marlene nods happily.

"I was your lab partner and when the teacher handed out cookies, I scared you into giving me yours!" Marlene said and howled in laughter.

"Well then, you owe me a cookie!" I glare at her with my arms folded across my chest, pouting like a 3 year old. The whole table cracked up. We continue through breakfast, Uriah was a perv when Marlene said something about flashing underwear, Lynn kept an eye on me at all times and always seemed to check the space between me and Tris and if I got to close she glared at me. Weird. Tris didn't say much just threw in comments here and there. After breakfast we all filed into the room where we'd pick the job we'd have for the rest of our lives, but before we entered Lynn pulled me aside.

"What is going on between you and Tris?" Lynn asked me staring straight through my eyes and into my soul.

"Nothing, yet." I mumble and Lynn laughs, scarily somehow.

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll hurt you." I am shocked by her reaction.

"Why do you care so much?" It comes out harsher than I intended.

"Because, Tris isn't scared of me and she treats me like I am human not some ticking time bomb like Marlene does. She is my best friend, whether I'm her best friend or not. And I really don't count Uriah as a friend anymore, he's my brother. I will, and do refer to him as my brother not my friend." Lynn laughs again and shoves me towards the door.

We leave about 2 hours later all of us with the jobs of our choice. Christina ended up being a gate guard and won't be around the faction as much. That was a major plus. The 6 of us eat lunch at the table we ate breakfast at and I have a feeling that we'll all eat together, like this, for a long time.

"Who is excited about job training?" Marlene asked. She is squirming in her seat in excitement.

"I really don't see why I need it. I just have to beat the crap out of people everyday, easy." Lynn says. Marlene rolls her eyes.

"So what do you guys want to do until tonight when we play Truth or Dare at Zeke's place?" Uriah asks and we all stare at him.

"We're playing truth or dare? Really Uriah? What are you twelve?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"And a half! Anyways it'll be fun! Come on! We can start early, like right after we get done eating! And speaking of eating anyone not want there Dauntless cake?" Uriah looked around the table and everyone had a protective arm around there cake. He frowned and pouted like a small child.

"Will and I are going to be a bit late if we leave after lunch." Tris says and I look at her strangely. Then remember I promised her answers.

"Ummm, yeah." I look down at the table suddenly interested in the one carving in front of my face _B+L, _and then for some reason begin to wonder who they are. Uriah snickers and Marlene elbows him in the chest.

"Whatever." Lynn says and lunch continues on, boring. Uriah making jokes, Marlene elbowing him when he said something she didn't like, Peter being cocky and arrogant, Tris being pretty and somewhat quite and me, not saying much but remaining an active part of conversation. Lunch is over sooner than I would've liked it.

Uriah and Peter save me by "kidnapping" Tris and carrying her to Zeke's apartment. Zeke must have not been expecting us so early since he was on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket and crying at some TV show he was watching.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT! IT NEEDED TO BE SAID!" Zeke sobbed before noticing we were here. He quickly wiped away his tears, turned off the TV and faced us. "You weren't supposed to be here until after dinner!"

"Dude, what were you crying over?" Lynn asked him and he glared at her.

"Doctor Who." **(AN: I am a hardcore Whovian! And if you even know what scene I was talking about I cried during that scene and so did my bf, and my bff and my brother who happened to watch that one episode with me.)**

"So you're a fanboy?" I asked him cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, also I am not a nerd! I am a geek, kay?" Zeke looked over all of us. Tris was holding back snickers along with Marlene and I. Lynn and Uriah were openly laughing. "Shut up! It was a very emotional scene!" Zeke protested.

"Whatever man," Uriah said and sat down on the floor. Marlene, Lynn and Tris joined him and I followed them. "Zeke start truth or dare." Uriah demanded.

"Ug fine. Uriah truth or dare?" Zeke asked him.

"Dare!" Uriah stared at his brother.

"I dare you to, um, play 7 minutes with Marlene!" Zeke exclaimed and Uriah went bright red along with Marlene. But he did the dare anyways and they both came out with stupid grins on their faces and disheveled hair and clothing.

"Tris! Truth or dare?" Uriah asked her.

"Truth." Tris answered, smart girl.

"Pansy-cake!" Zeke yelled, earning a high five from Uriah and glares from Marlene and Lynn.

"You aren't bringing that back you dimwits." Marlene said scowling at Uriah.

"Whatever. Tris who do you like?" Uriah stared at her and she glared.

"What is the penalty for not doing a dare or answering a truth?" She asked.

"None, you HAVE to do it!" Zeke answered and she groaned. "Or I'll throw you out of my apartment."

"Fine! IlikeWill." Tris blurted out and I didn't catch one word of it.

"Huh?" We all said at once.

"I AM NOT REPEATING THAT!" Tris bellowed. We all backed down. "Thank you!" Tris smiled sweetly and scanned the room for her next victim. "Peter, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Peter smirked at her.

"I dare you to kiss the first person you see in the Pit! And it can't be any of us because we are going to follow you!" Tris laughed evilly which made me glad she didn't pick me.

"Why are you so evil Tris?!" Peter groaned and we all walked into the Pit. Peter stood until an Abnegation girl walked by. Peter swooped her into his arms and kissed her solidly on the mouth. When he released her she screamed.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" She said fretfully then saw Tris. "Beatrice! Is that you?!"

"Susan! Good to see you and it's Tris now." Tris pulled the girl in for a hug, Susan, and she looked very uncomfortable.

"I was just about to go looking for you." Susan smiled at me again.

"Come on! We're playing truth or dare! Anyways, my name is Peter and sorry about kissing you there. It was a dare." Peter flashed her a crooked smile and we all filed back to Zeke's apartment.

**Also guys review Truth or Dare ideas! Thanks! Also don't ask me to make Will spill the beans kay?! LOL till next time**

-QueenOfStalkers


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again my platypuses! This is for****_ Ghost Reader_**** kay? lol I have decided to do a Suseter! That's right just watch and learn!**

**Will's POV**

We enter the room once again this time with Susan. Susan still had a flustered look about her.

"Umm, Tris. I need to tell you something." Susan mumbled twiddling her thumbs.

"What Susan? Do you want to talk to me in private?" Tris placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"No, they'll need to know too. I'm moving here. I have special permission from Max, I'm already a nurse here now. I was sort of kicked out of Abnegation." Susan looked down and sniffled.

"Oh my god, how the hell did that happen?" Tris asked her beautiful eyes wide.

"I, I don't know." Susan sobbed. Tris pulled her into a hug everyone had a look of sorrow about there face. Peter also joined the hug. Soon all of us were hugging the distressed girl. Susan sniffled again. "Thanks." She mumbled again.

"Any time." Peter said and Tris nodded in agreement. Susan wiped away her tears and sniffed.

"I actually need somewhere to stay. Max said I need to find a roommate." Susan looked around and Tris volunteered.

"I've known you my whole life, sure you can stay with me. But only if you answer this one question, did you and Caleb ever actually, you know?" Tris asked her raising one of her own eyebrows. Susan when red.

"Yes..." Susan mumbled then snapped out of it. "I don't have any clothes we'll need to go shopping." Marlene squealed up and down and pulled out a tape measure.

"I can help you if you let me get your measurements!" Marlene said. Susan groaned realizing what she had gotten herself into. But she put her arms up and Marlene with remarkable speed got her measurements down. "Good! Now we can go shopping with Tris and Lynn tomorrow!" Tris groaned realizing she had been sucked into a Marlene shopping endeavor. I had heard about them from Lynn, and they were supposedly torcher.

"I dunno, can we maybe get back to truth or dare?" I ask and everyone shakes their heads.

"I have to take Tris and Susan shopping. And Lynn too!" Marlene exclaimed. Lynn stomped her foot but didn't protest. Tris rolled her eyes and Susan continued looking flustered.

"I am going to stay here and watch Zeke, watch Doctor Who. It might be interesting." Uriah shrugged his shoulders. Peter just sort of looked around then back to me.

"Wanna go cause trouble? Or eat food?" Peter asked me and I nodded.

"Let's go eat food!" I exclaimed. Peter and I headed out the door and straight to the sweets shop.

**Susan's POV**

I begin walking into the Pit with Tris and the odd girl named Lynn and the even odder Marlene. To go shopping. I'd never been shopping, everyone in Abnegation wore the same thing and had it purchased once every 6 months. It didn't occur to me that I'd need to go shopping. I didn't even know what size I wore. Well I did now since Marlene had measured me.

"Come on! We should go to Dauntless Flames Boutique!" Marlene then dragged me into a store where everything had flames on it in some way or another.

Marlene ushered me in and began grabbing some many different things. She then shoved me into a changing room. I didn't want to lose my comfy, baggy, grey garb, but I had to. I slipped on the first outfit. A pair of baggy black jean with flames running up the leg and a shirt that said _Dauntless_ written in flames.

I poked my head out and Marlene made animated hand gestures and I slowly walked out. Marlene smiled widely and Tris and Lynn giggled. Marlene made me spin around 3 times before shaking her head.

"I hate the top. The jeans look good though!" Marlene then shoved me back into the changing stall. I slipped off the jeans and placed them in a basket labeled keep and the top in a basket labeled back to the shelf. The next item I saw was a dress with small flames at the bottom. It was knee length with a loose skirt but a tighter top. The neckline revealed my collar bone and showed how pale my skin was, drastically pale actually compared to the blackness of the dress. There was a red belt right were it became the dress became form fitting. I really liked the dress and thought it was a good dress for me.

"Hurry up in there!" Lynn called out. I put on a smile and opened the door. Marlene's eyes sparkled in sheer joy when she say me wearing it, Tris looked like she approved and Lynn continued looking bored.

"AHH! Absolutely gorgeous! God how I curse the Abnegation for making you wear such awful clothes, I mean look at you! Perfect!" Marlene made me twirl and the skirt floofed out when I did. I giggled like a 3 year old make Lynn laugh.

"Nice." Lynn commented. Marlene shoved me back into the changing room to change, again.

After 2 hours in total shopping time I had 10 bags full of clothes. Mostly dresses, since Marlene said I looked best in a dress. I also bought some skirts, 2 pairs of skinny jeans, 5 pairs of baggy jeans, and several shirts in all different styles. Tris' room only had one bed so we purchased a rollaway bed. It was surprisingly cheap, and insanely comfortable.

As I layed down to sleep that night and I thought about Peter. He had kissed me, it was because of a dare, but if felt like when Caleb kissed me. I blushed at the thought of all the nights we had spent together. But Peter. Peter was different, but somehow the same. I liked the way he had kissed me while I was looking for Tris, in fact I'd even kissed back. _Love and first sight?_ Maybe.

I drifted off to sleep that night smiling about happy thoughts of Peter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo, this whole update like all the time thing isn't going to last btw! So don't get used to it. When I get a new idea I can write oodles and boodles butt after a while I lose that inspiration and have to actually... work *collective gasp from you guys* I know it sounds shocking but it's true! You guys know I own nothing right? If you don't we'll just have to change that. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Now I want you guys to check out the story Dauntless by Eveangaline! Seriously it's a great story and I'm sure you'll all love it :D Also note I changed the "ordeal" from happening when he was 13 to when he was 15. More traumatic and fresh that way! Ag I'm an awful person. Also excessive swearing in this one.**

**Will's POV**

After hanging out with Peter all day yesterday I gained a new respect for him. He was actually a really funny, cool guy. When Christina described him she said he was cruel, rude and sadistic. He was a bit rude but not really as bad as she made him out to be. I also learned that Susan had kissed him back. Peter even admitted to me that he had a crush on the girl. I'd have to tell Tris about this.

That thought reminded me about what else I hadn't told Tris about. About her, about the girl I sort of killed. _IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT FOR GOODNESS SAKE!_ I hear my well thought out and logical side shouting at me. _IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU FUCKING NIMROD YOU SHOULD OF SEEN IT COMING, YA DIP SHIT! YOU ARE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF DOG CRAP THAT TRIS SHOULD BE SCRAPING OFF HER SHOE!_ I fee my negative, more listened to side. The negativity was louder. I hurried into my room before the tears began to fall.

I was 15, when it happened. How could it of been my fault? My fault I hadn't noticed and stopped it from happening? I feel more tear stream down my face. I don't make any effort to wipe them away. I remembered seeing her, lying there, still. I choked back a loud sob. I fell asleep soon after with my own tears wetting my pillow.

At 1 a.m. like clockwork I wake back up. I go to the washroom and splash icy water on my face to remove the tear stains. I look up and into the mirror and see a sad sight. I looked like shit. I had dark circles under my eyes, my hair was an absolute mess and my eyes were also bloodshot from crying so hard. "Damn." I say to myself. I scrub my face a little more and begin to feel tired again. Better than most nights. I shuffled back to my cozy bed and collapsed into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I woke up again at 8:30 and hurried to get showered, dressed and my hair done. I leave my room my 9:00 and head to breakfast. Marlene is the only one there when I get there so she hurriedly waves me over.

"Finally! Some company! I've been waiting for like 5 minutes for someone else to show up!" Marlene said and examined my plate. "All you have is Dauntless cake." I look down at my plate and grin, very similar to Uriah.

"Yes. Dauntless cake is the breakfast of champions!" I say and turn around to see Uriah.

"I agree!" Uriah said and set his plate down next to Marlene. Except he had at least 5 pieces stacked into a huge mountain of chocolaty goodness.

"You are going to make yourself sick!" Marlene exclaimed. Uriah laughed and shook his head. He then with lightning speed began shoveling it into his mouth.

Tris and Susan showed up 5 minutes later, Peter 3 minutes after them and Lynn another 15 after him. Lynn didn't look like she slept at all. "Woah, Lynn. You look like you died." Uriah remarked. Lynn smacked him upside the head and plunked down next to him

"I didn't get to sleep till late last night. I've got noisy upstairs neighbors." Lynn made a disgusted face and everyone suddenly got what she meant.

"Okay Lynn, did not want to know that." Peter remarked getting nods all round. "But I'm real sorry for ya." Again nods all round. I saw Susan keep sneaking looks at Peter when he wasn't looking and Peter sneaking looks at Susan when she wasn't looking. It took all my strength not to laugh out loud.

"So Susan, how are you liking Dauntless?" Marlene asked, her signature happy smile on full blast. Some times I could've swore she was an Amity in disguise. **(AN: I actually think that Marlene was at least a little Divergent, Dauntless and Amity!)**

"It is alright." Susan said with her usual soft tone. I had to admit that Susan looked much prettier Dauntless than she did Abnegation. She wore her dark hair down in soft waves and wore a dress that suited her perfectly. "I feel so bare though. I grew up covering almost every inch of me, now look at me." Susan gestured to herself. "I'm wearing a dress that actually makes me stand out and look, well I think, pretty."

"I think you also look pretty, Susan." Peter said. Susan blushed and looked away.

"You're sweet." She mumbled. Tris nudged me and pointed at the two.

"Tell me you don't think they'd be the perfect couple." Tris whispered. I laughed.

"They'd be pretty damn perfect!" I agreed. "Also meet me by the Chasm after breakfast. I need to tell you what's up." Tris nodded and we turned our attention back to the conversation.

We are chatting happily, well as happily as when we have a grumpy Lynn, when Christina come over. "Hi Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Peter, Will and Slut." She gives Tris a pointed look. Tris stands up quickly.

"Excuse me?" She asks in a deadly calm voice.

"Umm what Slut?" Christina gives her a dumb look.

"Watch your mouth, Christina," Tris spits out the name like it's venom. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Yes I do. I know you are a slut, capable of sleeping her way to the top." Christina smirked at her and Lynn stood up with Tris. "I also know you can't fight for jack." I begin to fill with anger and try to stay calm knowing it won't help Tris any if I jump to her defense.

"I can fight, and pretty damn well. I've been practicing with Four." Tris said folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm so scared of a little girl from Abnegation, who just happens to be a whore." Christina smiled smugly before Lynn's fist connected with her cheek. "OUCH! WHAT THE HELL BALDO!"

"What did you just call me?" Lynn said. Christina cradled her cheek.

"Get away from me you freak! Also this is Tris' fight not yours!" Christina screeched.

"Well it became mine when you started dissin my friend here." Lynn said a very strange accent emerging. I guessed she had always had it but kept it under raps only when she was mad would she forget to hide it. It was an east coast accent I knew that much.

"What the heck happened to your voice?" Christina asked suddenly very curious. Lynn threw another punch at her and Christina ducked. "Get the fuck away from me!" Tris was smirking at her, she seemed perfectly okay that Lynn was fighting Christina for her. I was relieved actually because if Tris was fighting her no way would Christina make it out of there alive.

"You stay the hell away from us. Or next time I'll let Tris fight ya." Lynn spit at her. "Now scram, before I change my mind and let her have ya now." Christina hurried away glaring over her shoulder. We all just sat there. Lynn recovered herself and when she spoke again she was hiding the accent. "Well that was eventful." Lynn then took a large bite of her chocolate muffin and registered everyone was staring at her.

"What the heck was that Lynn?" Marlene asked. Lynn just shrugged her shoulders.

"The bitch was dissin Tris. I had to stand up for her other wise we'd have a dead body on our hands, courtesy of Tris." Lynn said gesturing over to Tris. "She could kill all of us if she was really mad." Everyone burst out laughing and the mood quickly lightened once more. Uriah made jokes, Marlene smacked him occasionally, Lynn fell asleep, Peter and Susan kept making goo goo eyes at each other and Tris and I chatted along with the group.

After breakfast Tris and I walked over to the Chasm together. We walked straight to a little ledge she had found during training.

"What's up Will?" Tris asked me with concern in her voice.

**MUHAHAHAHHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 3 REVIEWS AH AH AH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaack how was my first cliff hanger my platypuses? Good? Good! :-D thanks for all the reviews it really meant a lot to me! To le story!**

**Will's POV**

"Well, where to start?" I mumble not really wanting to talk about her.

"Maybe from the beginning." Tris says and I sigh heavily.

"Well, I was 7 and she was 6 when we first met. Her name was Nevaeh, I just called her Nevi. She had moved in across the street from me and we almost immediately became friends. We hung out all the time and went to school together and were in all the same classes. Things really started happening when she was 12 and I was 13. Nevi was being bullied at school, she never did tell me why; but I was always there to hold her when she cried. When she turned 13 she didn't tell me about it and I noticed she started self harming." I paused and wiped away a tear. Tris pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Will, deep breaths." Tris murmured. I took a few deep shuttering breaths in and out.

"Okay. I didn't say anything about it because I wanted her to tell me herself. I thought she would, after all I was her best friend. She never did. After a while I confronted her about it. Nevi surprisingly told me everything that was going on. She told me about the bullying and the self harm. After it she broke down crying in my arms, I sang her the song. She even fell asleep to it like you did." I smiled at the thought of sleeping Nevi. "Anyways, I thought she was getting better. In fact the day before she seemed so happy and full of life, it had to be because that she knew it would all be over soon." I choked on the words and began sobbing.

"Go on Will, I need to hear the full story." Tris said into my hair. I sniffed and wiped away a few tears.

"Nevi was only 14. She, she killed herself, Tris. She was found in her room with a picture of me in her hands." I let out another sob but carried on. "And a letter for me that read,

_Dear Will,_

_I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I am truly sorry. I hope that you'll forget me and move on quickly. I want that for you, my best friend and sole companion. I almost didn't take my life because of you. I hope you remember me in all the happy memories we shared. Will, I swear if I saw any other way I'd do it, but this is the only way. You were the only one who loved me. All my parents cared about were my grades, they never once learned who I was a person. I bet they never even knew I was going to transfer to Amity. No one at school really liked me, they just saw me as another Erudite girl. But you Will, you always believed in me, cared about me, you loved me. Whether you'll admit it, I can see it in your eyes when they look at me. You love me Will. I wish I was as brave as you and could continue life, but I can't. I love you so much Will, but this is good bye._

_Love,_

_Nevaeh Ruth Antigone_

You have no idea how many times I've read that note Tris. No idea." I looked up at her with tears in my eyes. "I loved her, almost as much as," I stopped myself. Tris seemed to know what I meant. Tris hugged me tight and I kept sobbing.

"It's okay will, it wasn't your fault." Tris mumbled into my hair. I pulled away from her warm embrace.

"That's just it Tris. It was my fault! I wasn't paying close enough attention, I was supposed to be there for her through everything. I was her best friend, her sole companion like she said. It was my responsibility to look after her, to care and love her through everything. I was supposed to be there for her so she wouldn't take her own life. I was supposed to come in like her knight in shining armor." I choked out my voice hoarse. "Instead I'm here crying to you about what's my own damn fault. Amazing, perfect, beautiful selfless Tris." I look at her and see her blush in the slightest.

"It wasn't your fault, she had to be very good at hiding it. You are Will the Noticer, you notice everything. You are a lot like Four in that way. Not only that but you are both caring, smart and honest. Except Four is the big brother I never had, Caleb wasn't much of a brother as Four has been to me." Tris mumbles, she was doing that a lot.

"But I'm not like Four, he's courageous, brave and strong. And I'm not gay or anything but he is definitely the hottest guy in Dauntless." I got a small nod in agreement from Tris. "And you! You are probably the most perfect girl in Dauntless, brave, smart and selfless. Incredibly talented, and skilled at everything you do. You're beautiful in every sense of the word, maybe not pretty but beautiful. You are so caring and compassionate for everyone. I don't see why you don't have every guy in Dauntless throwing themselves at you. You have the ability to be scary at times and at others the biggest softie known to man. That's why you're so perfect. I am nothing compared to you or Four, not even Uriah or Peter." I tell her calmly. Tris blushes a bit then stares me in the eye.

"Quit comparing yourself to others. You are you and that's what makes you special. No one is perfect we all have all our little imperfections that add to us as people. Our faults are what make us, us. Four's is being crazy scary around most people, mine is pretty much the same problem. Everyone in my mind is imperfectly perfect. I see perfection as how you see yourself, in that sense everyone is perfect in there own way." Tris says to me, her eyes seemed so alive.

I feel that we are too far apart so I scoot in a little closer to her. Tris leaned into me.

"You reminded me of Nevi, but much more brave and selfless it seems like." I tell her and she giggles. I blush a little. Before I know what the heck I was doing I closed the gap between us and pressed her lips to mine.

Oh my god they felt amazing. It was a firm, yet gentle pressure that made me feel like I was going to melt like butter. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart did a little happy dance. My mind went entirely blank. Tris' lips were warm and soft and passion filled. It felt like, I didn't know it felt like for once in my life everything was absolutely perfect. Tris pulled away, took a deep breath then we locked lips once more.

**Should I continue or end it here? Depends if you want DRAMA! I can do DRAMA! lol Please review, follow and favorite thanks and virtual hugs.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You've convinced me to continue! Do you want or don't want more Christina drama? Should I throw in some Christina trying to get them to break up or not? You decide with a review. Also my platypuses, if you are reading Tobias and Tris Switch that is on Hiatus because I have no idea where I'm going with that... Sorry! There is a lot of music in this one. I felt the songs fit too so yeah...**

**Will's POV**

When we finally pull away after mere seconds. Minutes? Hours? I had no idea time seemed to stretch, and speed up at the same time. It felt like everything had stopped except us and the comforting roar of the Chasm. I still had tears on my face and in my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. I was grinning ear to ear. Tris and I were both breathing hard.

"I wish we didn't have to stop ever." Tris mumbled. I laughed.

"We have to breathe you know." I laugh. Tris rolls her eyes.

"Breathing? Breathings boring." **(SHERLOCK REFERENCE! AHHHHH) **Tris groaned. I laughed again. Tris set her head on my shoulder and we watched the raging Chasm. A big wave hit the rocks in front of us and we got soaked.

"ACK!" I yelped hoping up. Tris groaned again.

"Cute romantic moment ruined." She complained, I kissed her as another big wave hit the side and we got another soaking.

"It's more romantic, like kissing in the rain." I said staring into her gray-blue eyes. They held so many emotions, it made them beautiful. Tris giggled and blushed. She didn't break eye contact though.

"You have really nice eyes you know. They're so green. **(AN: IDK What color his eyes are...)" **Tris mumbled softly. I laughed softly and put my forehead to her's. Our noses touched and she giggled again.

We locked lips once more. Her lips were warm, and soft. I felt her tongue softly move across my lips asking for entrance. I pulled away grinning. Tris pouted.

"Come on!" She complained like a 5 year old. I noticed she was shivering. I pulled her into an embrace.

"Let's go, it's freezing here." I say softly. We walk back to my apartment hand in hand.

**LET'S DO THE PAGE BREAK DANCE! MOVE TO THE LEFT! NOW MOVE TO THE RIGHT! NOW JUMP UP AND DOWN! NOW BACK TO THE LEFT! AND BACK TO THE RIGHT! NOW ONE MORE TIME!**

The next morning I woke up and looked over to see Tris next to me. We had come back to my apartment. I had given her a pair of my sweats and a hoodie. I changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. We had then cuddled on the sofa watching old TV shows like Once Upon a Time, and Firefly. She had fallen asleep in my lap and I'd carried her back to my room. I smiled and quietly as possible slid out of bed.

I went down to the cafeteria and grabbed 4 chocolate muffins. 2 for me and 2 for her. I also grabbed a bottle of chocolate milk for me and a bottle of orange juice for her. I hurried back to my apartment to find Tris turning on some more of my old TV show collection. This time she chose Sherlock. Season 3 never did come out, WWIII caused it to never be released. **(IDK Why I added that. Just did lol... don't hate me... I can't see the future... DON'T HARM ME!)**

"I don't think you should watch that." I say putting down the bag containing the food.

"Why not?" Tris asked me eying the bag.

"It ended on a cliff hanger and the 3rd season was never released." I tell her and get out her muffins and OJ.

"We can just make our own season 3." Tris tells me and I roll my eyes.

"Anyways I don't think you'd like it." I say sitting on my sofa.

"Whatever then. Let's watch Doctor Who!" Tris says smiling. I laugh and she puts in the DVD. Suddenly the power goes out.

"Huh?" I announce. Tris gives me a look.

"Power outage dummy." Tris snickers and I glare at her. That just makes her laugh harder. I hop up and grab her and begin tickling her.

"You gonna laugh now?" I ask in my best mean voice.

"NO! PUL- PUL- PLEASE STAHP! STAHP PULLLLLEEEEAAASEEE!" Tris screamed giggling, and kicking. I picked her up and carried her over to the couch and set her on my lap. She hit my arm with very little force. "You are so mean."

I laughed. "Yes, yes I am." We then just sort of sat there. I began to think of a song I had heard a while back. One of my personal favorites. I began to hum it softly.

"You're doing it again." Tris mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Humming. What are you humming this time?" Tris asked looking over at me. I smile softly.

"Sofa, Ed Sheeran. **(MAJOR SHEERIO!)** Great song." I began to sing.

"She's reinventing loving me  
When we're resembling cutlery on the sofa  
It must have been about 5.01  
Like my blue ripped jeans  
And my eyes are closed  
And I'm way too tired  
Hoody still smells of the beach bonfire  
On the sofa, where we lay  
I wanna stay inside all day  
And it's cold outside, again

And we're both so high  
We could fly to Berlin, Tokyo or Jamaica  
We can go where you want  
Say the word and I'll take ya  
But I'd rather stay on the sofa  
On the sofa, with you

When the morning comes  
We're not watching Formula I  
It's not what we breathe for  
So kick off the day with Friends on T4  
Two, boiled and brew  
Two sugars ain't too sweet for you  
On the sofa, where we lay  
I wanna stay inside all day  
And it's cold outside, again  
And we're still so high

We could fly to Berlin, Tokyo or Jamaica  
We can go where you want  
Say the word and I'll take ya  
But I'd rather stay on the sofa  
On the sofa, with you

And it feels like I'm flying  
And it feels like  
We could go to Berlin, Tokyo or Jamaica  
Through the streets of New York  
That is where I will take ya  
Paris, Rome, to Rio  
Passing through Las Vegas  
We can go where you want  
Say the word, and I'll take ya  
But I'd rather stay on the sofa  
On the sofa  
On the sofa, with you" I look down at Tris who was smiling.

"You're a really good singer, ya know?" Tris told me softly. I blushed a bit.

"Nah, not really." I mumbled.

"Yes you are! Why don't you think so?" Tris asked me. I just shook my head.

"My parents always said singing was stupid. So I never sang." I shrugged.

"They're stupid then. Music is an amazing then." Tris tells me. I blush again.

"Nevi thought so too." I say softly.

"Then sing for Nevi." Tris tells me quietly. So I do.

"This one is Lego House, Ed Sheeran again.

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down

_[Album version ending:]_  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now" I sing.

"Amazing." Tris mumbles. Then the lights flicker back on and the TV shows the 9th Doctor grabbing Rose's hand and telling her "RUN!"

"Ha, thanks." I mutter quietly.

"Want to hear my favorite song?" Tris asks me.

"I'd love too." I say with a smile. Tris begins softly

"I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild  
We were the Kings and the Queens  
And they read off our names  
The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same  
You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now  
We are the Kings and the Queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown  
When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town  
And the cynics were outraged  
Screaming "this is absurd"  
Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
In ripped up jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall

Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life, with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered" Tris finishes and looks up at me.

"Reminds me of initiation." I say and Tris nods.

"That's why I like it." She tells me. "It's called Long Live, by Taylor Swift." I nod and we just sit there for a while half paying attention to the TV the other half just enjoying drinking in each other.

**Good, bad? You decide**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't written if forevs! I've been working on other projects. You should check them out! XD umm yeah! **

**Will's POV**

We fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. When I woke up Tris was gone. I scanned the room and saw her in the kitchen reading a book she must of gotten off my shelves. I had pretty much bought the entire bookstore the moment I got enough points.

"What are you reading?" I ask and run my fingers through my hair.

"The Warriors. I've gotta say these cats are pretty kick ass." Tris mumbles and take a sip of something from a mug.

"What are you drinking?"

"Coffee."

"Where did you get coffee?"

"What is up with all the questions? And I got it from the coffee place in the pit. They gave me a weird look when I asked for straight black coffee nothing in it." Tris explains.

"No offense but you don't look like the type who can stand the taste." I tell her.

"I think it is wonderful!" Tris exclaims and goes back to her book. "I picked up some muffins they are on the counter." Tris pointed to a box with 1 muffin in it. It looked like it held 3.

"You got 2 didn't you." I say Tris ignores me which is enough of an answer. I roll my eyes and grab the muffin. I pour myself a glass of milk and grab one of my favorite books The Red Pyramid.

Tris and I read for an hour or so before Tris sets down her book and stretches.

"What do you want to do today?" She asks. I shrug.

"I think Uriah and his friends are going zip lining today wanna join them?" I ask and Tris nods.

"Sounds like fun. Maybe they'll let us ride together." Tris says with a wink. I laugh and put my dish in the dishwasher.

We go with the large group and zip line. It was fun and Tris and I did get to ride together. Afterwards we ate lunch in the cafeteria.

"I'm just saying dogs are better than cats." Uriah said. Tris and Uriah got into this huge arguement of which is better cats or dogs.

"Cats keep themselves clean and are more polite than dogs." Tris states.

"How some will hiss at you if you get to close!" Uriah complains.

"But dogs jump all over you with no warning! Cats warn you that you're to close!" Tris remarks.

They went on like this for almost all of lunch. Lynn, Marlene, Zeke, Four and I just sorta watched them arguing. It was remarkably funny.

After lunch Tris and Uriah were giving each other the silent treatment.

"Wow. Silent treatment because cats are better than dogs huh?" I asked as we made our way across the Pit to nowhere in particular.

"Yes. I am glad you understand." Tris stated plainly. I laughed slightly.

"Of course." I say. Tris smiled and grabbed my hand and began making exaggerated swinging motions. We bumped into Four.

"Oh hi Four!" Tris chirped. She threw her arms around the guy in a sisterly hug.

"Hey Tris. How are you doing?" Four asked. He looked over at me and gave me a look.

"I am good. I was just wandering around the Pit with Will!" Tris told him happily.

"Ah. So are you and Will together already?" Four asks with a knowing grin. Tris punches him in the arm.

"Yess." Tris smiled. Four laughed.

"Well I'm happy. I was actually looking for Lauren, have you seen her? I was going to ask her something." Four said clasping his hands nervously in front of him. Tris looked over at me and smirked.

"What exactly are you going to ask her, Four?" I ask mimicking the smirk Tris gave me. Four went the slightest shade of pink.

"I was going to ask her out on a date..." Four trailed off.

"Ooo! Do tell." Tris prodded.

"Well she sorta seemed like she kinda maybe liked me last time we talked. She kissed my cheek too and I just kinda want to take her on a date now." Four fumbled for words.

"Nice!" I say. Tris laughs.

"Finally!" Tris remarks.

"Yeah. So have you seen her?" Four asks.

"Yeah I think she is in the gym." I tell him and he nods and heads that way.

Tris takes my hand again and begins skipping. I walk awkwardly behind fumbling to keep up.

"What are you so happy about?" I ask her.

"Nothin'!" Tris giggles. "Just happy. Gotta problem?"

"No but do you have to skip?" I ask. Tris stops.

"Why don't you skip?" She asks.

"Because I'm a dude and dudes don't skip." I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Boys. So boring!" Tris giggled again and I realize that Christina was standing in front of a shop glaring at us.

"Fine." I tell her and make a bit of a gesture to Christina. Tris winks letting me know she knew.

I didn't exactly skip but continued fumbling and laughing with Tris. We looked like we were on Amity bread. I almost, _almost_, forgot that Christina was watching us act like little kids.

We finally stopped and collapsed in a panting pile of limbs in the middle of the Pit. The other Dauntless just walked around us. None giving us odd looks for some strange reason. That was until Christina came over to us.

**Cliffy? Not really sorta! At 20 reviews I'll update I cross my heart**


	9. Chapter 9

**TOOK YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH! lol As promised the LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 9 OF WILL! CHRISTINA DRAMA TIME! WOOT WOOT! Also I need to tell you guys something! I need YOU to create a character! **

**I am writing another story called Tobias and Tris Switch, as most of you (I think...) know! What you probably don't know is what is going to happen to Toby and Tris. Well I need some OCs to act as initiates for the future of my story. Now since I am a lazy bastard (you know it, I know it, fictional characters know it. Don't deny it!) I am having you lucky suckers make them up for me! Now most of them won't be HUGE characters but I will probably use most of them. (You know how like Myra and Molly and Drew were sorta just background characters in Divergent? Yeah? Like them!) I am going to need what they look like, what faction they are from, are they Divergent or not if so what are their aptitudes, what they do and don't like, their personalities, their skills etc! You get the gist! :) Good luck! ;) OH AND PLEASE INCLUDE AT LEAST 7 OR 8 FEARS! I hope to see some good ones!**

**Will's POV**

Christina hovers over us.

"Hello slut." She looks at Tris. "And the Traitor. Glad to see the scandals happy." Christina sneers.

"I don't know what your problem is but if you don't lay off you will be hurting" Tris exclaims glaring at Christina. Her happy demeanor vanishing within an instant. _Tris was cute when she was all skippy and happy but she is down right hot when she is mad..._ GOD DAMNIT BRAIN THIS IS SERIOUS!_ What? She is really really attractive when she is worked up. I don't know how only she doesn't see it, everyone else does!_ Know what brain, STFU!

"Ya right you little _Stiff." _Christina spits out the insult like it was burning her tongue. Big mistake on her part.

"What did you just call me?" Tris glared at Christina hard. She moved closer to the other girl, Christina was taller than her but Tris was meaner and sometimes that was more important.

"What? The little or the Stiff part? Did that offend the wittle bay bey." Christina crouched slightly and looked Tris in the face. "Or should I say, the little slut." Christina didn't even have time to react. Because she was crouching to look Tris in the face Tris had the perfect aim to spit directly in between her eyebrows.

Tris smirked smugly.

"HA!" I couldn't help but exclaim. Christina howled with rage and swung a fist at Tris. Tris blocked but just barely. Christina aimed another blow for her head again but I swung my leg out and knocked her on her butt.

Tris took that as an opening to kick Christina in the ribs. The Dauntless still flowed around us like two 16 year old boy and girl beating up another 16 year old girl was totally normal.

"What the fuck!" Christina growled. "You are just scared because I am right. You can't even believe that I know that you slept your way to the top."

"She did not sleep her way to the top." I hear an authoritative voice say from behind me. I wheel round to see Four glaring down at Christina.

"Of course you would say that! You just want to protect your reputation." Christina spit at him. Four laughed.

"What reputation? I am a training instructor who also works security. What are they gonna do? Make me guard the fence with you? Since Tris is basically my little SISTER keyword SISTER I am defending her. Also Will is not a traitor where did you get that impression from?" Four looks at Christina with a knowing smile on his face like he knows he's stunned her and has put her at a loss for words.

"Will is a traitor because he is with the slut." Christina mutters.

"I don't know what delusion you are operating under." I say. "But you are totally inaccurate."

"Whatever. You just don't want to believe that the girl you chose over me really isn't as innocent as you like to believe." Christina sneered.

"You know what?" I begin. "You are being a total bitch and even if you found ANY evidence that Tris did in fact sleep with Four to get first place I wouldn't ever EVER go back to you." I reach out and grab Tris' hand. It is warm and soft.

"Leave us alone Christina. If you don't, well, I'm not quite sure. It depends on what you do." Tris turns on her heel looks at Four quickly then begins dragging me off elsewhere.

She quits dragging me when we reach some shop. It was full of candles. It smelled quite nice standing outside of it.

"Damn Tris, I keep forgetting how brave you are. I mean I know you are always brave but I forgot just how brave you can actually be." I stammer. Tris' cheeks turn a soft pink.

"Ha. Thanks." She giggles in a girly sort of way.

"You know what?" I say.

"What?" Tris mimics me.

"I say that we need a prize." I declare.

"For what?" Tris asks raising her eyebrows.

"For being AWESOME!" I yell. Tris laughs. I take her hand and drag her off to a coffee shop that sold epic hot chocolate and the BEST pies in Dauntless.

**Okay I have be neglecting Suseter... SUSETER TIME WOOT WOOT! lol**

**Peter's POV**

I walk towards Susan and Marlene who were discussing something in the Pit.

_You are being stupid! She will never agree! You scared her on her first day, she'll never like you!_ I was having a mental war with myself. I have never had any trouble asking a girl out but she was never Susan Black. Originally from Abnegation and the most beautiful girl to ever come from there. No offense to Tris, who was 2nd.

I take a deep breath when I am about 10 feet from them and continue over wearing a friendly smile.

"Hey Peety!" Marlene calls out with a broad smile stretching across her features. Susan blushes when she caught me looking at her.

"Hi Peter." She said softly.

"I was just chatting with Suzy about what we should do with her hair. I mean it is beautiful but I was thinking maybe a pink highlight would be nice. Or a full head of pink!" Marlene made random gestures to Susan's head.

"Okay first of all my name isn't _Peety_." I said Peety with a lot of annoyance in my voice. Marlene just rolled her eyes. "Second I was wondering if I could talk to Susan." Marlene gave me a look that said "go ahead Peety!". "Alone." I added. Marlene frowned but walked away.

"Thanks for saving me! If only for a few minutes." Susan laughs. "She kept calling me Suzy..."

"I heard." I said with a chuckle. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure go right ahead!" Susan smiled at me sweetly.

"I mean this is only if you want to. I mean you could say no. Like you don't have to say yes." I stutter fumbling around for words.

"Peter." Susan said sternly. "Spit. It. Out."

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me." I rushed out. Susan blushed.

"You aren't punking me are you?" Susan asked.

"Of course not!" I say frowning at the thought. "Why would I do that?"

"I dunno. Because I am a Stiff or something?" Susan mumbled.

"No, no. You are Dauntless now. And I have a great idea for a first date." I smiled widely at the thought.

**Okay that Suseter was filler but let me know if you want more Suseter! I will be happy to write it. Also MAKE ME CHARACTERS! Rules are at the top (duh!) **


End file.
